Silicon Carbide (SiC) integrated circuit (IC) process is capable of operating at very high temperatures. This process, however, is only capable of producing depletion mode n-channel MESFET transistors. Thus, designing a logic gate with only this type of transistor may present a challenge.
An alternative design improving the output voltage range and decreasing the physical layout size of the logic gate may be beneficial.